Supermercado
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: ¿Por que ella esperaba con ansias cada sabado para ir al supermercado? Podía hacerlo perfectamente con magia, pero simplemente en ese supermercado había otro tipo de magia... Oneshot DrH. Reviews son bien recibidos :D.


**Hola de nuevo aqui yo de nuevo, no precisamente con una historia larga, pero si con un oneshot que espero sea de su agrado :D. La idea se me ocurrio ayer que fui al supermercado y vi a lo lejos a alguien agradable para mi. Espero sus reviews!!**

**Por cierto, Feliz Navidad y Feliz año 2008, les deseo lo mejor para todo ;). **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, y lo demás me pertenece a mi. **

* * *

**Supermercado **

Lentamente una castaña de 21 años abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Se extendió perezosamente entre las sabanas y dio un largo bostezo. Hoy era sábado, no tenia clases ni nada pendiente. Por fin un día libre de trabajo, no es que no le gustara trabajar con Harry en el escuadrón de aurores, pero era cansado y a veces enseñar a los aurores novatos le era tedioso. Pero aún así amaba su trabajo.

Llena de energía se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió a la terraza, abrió la puerta corrediza y salió al aire fresco. Desde ahí tenia vista a toda la ciudad, tranquila bajo la neblina. Ella vivía en un apartamento en el piso 27. No era austero, ni era lujoso. Un lugar perfecto para ella. Tenía todo lo que cualquier bruja quisiera tener: un trabajo que le encantaba, un departamento de ensueño, estabilidad económica y para envidia de todas, dos mejores amigos que eran de lo más guapos. Ella y Ginny, se encargaban de presumirlos siempre que podían. Después de la batalla final contra Voldemort, donde Harry salió victorioso, él y Ginny salían. Las cosas cada vez iban mejor entre ellos. En lo que respecta a Ron, ella y Ron salieron un par de meses, pero realmente las cosas no funcionaron. Eran tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, y si bien los polos opuestos se atraen, ellos eran tan opuestos que se repelían. Decidieron por mutuo acuerdo terminar, quedarse con los buenos momentos y seguir su vida, como amigos. Y todo marchaba a la perfección con respecto a eso.

Entonces quedaba, que ella no tenía pareja. Era muy bonita, estatura mediana, complexión delgada, ojos mieles y un cabello envidiable, nada que ver con la maraña de cabello que tuvo por años en Hogwarts. Muchos jóvenes la invitaban a salir, y ella accedía por pura cortesía, pero no permitía que las cosas trascendieran. ¿Por qué? A veces ni ella sabía la respuesta, pero unas horas más tarde cuando fuera al supermercado reafirmaría aquella decisión de no querer salir con nadie.

Salió de la terraza y se encamino al baño, donde se dio una relajante ducha para comenzar bien el día. Salió de la tina y se arreglo. Se puso unos jeans algo flojos y un tank top color púrpura, unas zapatillas moradas y se dejo el pelo suelto. Camino de su cuarto a la cocina y se preparo un ligero desayuno.

Estaba ansiosa, los sábados era el día cuando iba al supermercado a hacer las compras necesarias para la semana. Podía hacerlo perfectamente con magia, pero en el supermercado había_otro tipo de magia_. Rápido se dedico a arreglar un poco su departamento, y ya cuando había tomado su suéter y su bolso, más que lista para salir, tocaron la puerta.

Hermione abrió la puerta y decepcionada por primera vez en su vida, vio a un sonriente Harry.

-Buenos días Herms- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la castaña- ¿Ibas de salida?

-Si Harry, lo lamento pero ya iba de salida al supermercado- respondió la castaña mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia la salida, como no queriendo la cosa.

Pero Harry no lo noto, y, en cambio, al escucharla sonrió más ampliamente.

-¡Perfecto! Justo eso te venía a pedir Herms, veras hoy planeo una cena para Ginn y para mi, por ser nuestro aniversario¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a comprar los ingredientes y eso? Sabes que a mi eso no se me da- pidió Harry rascándose la nuca, apenado-¿Qué dices, me acompañas?

Hermione estaba perpleja¿ir al supermercado con Harry? Cualquier persona vería como algo normal el ir a hacer las compras en compañía de su mejor amigo, pero ella y las circunstancias que la hacían ir exclusivamente a ese supermercado, no. Harry la miraba extrañado ante el enmudecimiento de su amiga.

-¿Hermione?

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos bruscamente, y sin poder decirle que no al morocho, resignada se vio obligada a asentir.

Salieron del edificio, subieron al coche de la aurora y se dirigieron el lugar. Conforme más se acercaban al supermercado, la castaña más nerviosa se ponía. Tratando de serenarse, llegaron, aparcaron el coche y entraron a la tienda.

-Bien, creo que necesitas pasta…y salsa de tomate… también queso parmesano y un…- dijo la castaña mientras miraba cuidadosamente por ambos extremos del pasillo, luego lo miro un poco desorientada- …ah si y un bote de especies.

Hasta el momento todo iba bajo control, pero las cartas aun no estaban sobre la mesa. En el momento en que Harry y Hermione dieron la vuelta para entrar al pasillo de las pastas, sucedió. Chocaron de frente con alguien.

Ese alguien era un hombre alto, de rostro serio, ojos grises, tez pálida y cabello rubio. Con un porte elegante y una mirada soberbia. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, sueter gris de cuello alto y unas deportivas negras. Miraba altaneramente al pelinegro que le regresaba una mirada nada agradable.

- Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos por aquí son Potti y…- el rubio hablaba arrastrando las palabras, mirando con total desagrado a Harry, pero al momento que poso sus ojos grises en la muchacha, hizo una pausa y sus ojos brillaron-… Granger. Que gusto saber de ustedes.- dijo burlonamente.

-Pues es una pena que no podamos decir lo mismo, Malfoy- le respondió mordazmente Harry. Aunque en la guerra Malfoy peleo de parte de ellos, estaba más claro que el agua que la enemistad entre el y Harry perduraría por siempre.- Vamonos Herms, hagamos como que este desagradable encuentro nunca sucedió.

Harry jalo a Hermione del brazo y la guió lejos del Slytherin. Hermione durante todo el corto encuentro no pudo pronunciar palabra. Como pudo giro su rostro hacia atrás, y pudo ver que el pasillo estaba desierto. Con los hombros caídos y el semblante ensombrecido, siguió con las compras.

-Malfoy sigue siendo igual de detestable- comento distraídamente Harry mientras miraba unas cajas de puré. El pelinegro al no escuchar respuesta de Hermione, se extraño y volteo a verla. Estaba callada mirando hacia el suelo.- ¿Herms, que te sucede? Has estado muy distraída, y por todos los cielos que tu eres todo menos distraída. ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o quieres que lo adivine?

Harry la miro suspicazmente y Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada, Harry era muy intuitivo y no quería que atara cabos.

-Hay Harry pero que dices¡estoy de lo más normal! …Es solo que me quede pensando que…- Y ahí estaba esa mirada de Harry, la estaba analizando.- No me mires así Potter, simplemente me quede pensando que necesitas… una vajilla nueva. ¡Si eso! Necesitas una vajilla nueva, porque de nada sirve una gran cena, si los platos están de lo mas feos…

Harry estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Hermione se adelanto- Así que ni hablar iré a escoger una vajilla nueva¡te veo en 20 minutos en las cajas!

La castaña salio, literalmente, corriendo por los pasillos. El departamento de utensilios para el hogar estaba hasta la otra punta de la tienda, entre más lejos de Harry mejor. Camino pausadamente, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¿En que momento esto había sucedido? Venir cada semana a este supermercado, que ni si quiera le agradaba debido a que era el que tenía los precios más elevados. Claro por eso él compraba allí.

_Todo__empezó aquel día que ella tuvo que ir a ese supermercado a comprar comida para una improvisada fiesta. Iba apurada recorriendo los estantes, con los brazos llenos de comida, en ese momento fue que se reprendía por no haber tomado un carrito. Cuando estaba por llegar a las cajas a pagar, debido a su poca visión choco con alguien. Todas sus cosas se desparramaron, y apenada trato de disculparse hasta que vio con quien había chocado._

_-__¿Malfoy?- dijo desorientada. Ni más ni menos que era Draco Malfoy, lo observo y pudo darse cuenta que estaba bastante atractivo, el tiempo le había sentado bien, pero la magia termino al ver su mirada altiva. Seguro seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo caprichoso y engreído de siempre._

_-Granger, Granger, Granger deberías de fijarte por donde caminas- dijo con una voz aterciopelada a la vez que con su mirada la recorría entera, fue una grata sorpresa ver que la chica estaba cambiada. -Sigues cargando más cosas de las que tu cuerpo puede soportar, al igual que cargabas todos los libros de la biblioteca en tus brazos. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que esto no es la biblioteca?_

_Si, seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy. Pero esta vez Hermione no se iba a dejar y le respondió ácidamente- ¿Y es que tu no te has dado cuenta de que esto es un supermercado muggle¿Tu respirando el mismo aire que los muggles y que yo¡Será que me caí de la cama y me golpee en la cabeza, porque esto si que nunca espere verlo!_

_Draco soltó una carcajada, una risa limpia y sincera, eso es lo que pudo ver Hermione, a la par que lo veía incrédula. El rubio un poco intimidado por la evaluadora mirada de la chica chasqueo la lengua y le dijo- Oh vamos Granger¿no creerás que sigo siendo el mismo verdad? He cambiado, o como estoy seguro que tú dirías: he madurado._

_Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada en un claro gesto de no creerle nada- Y pues, además, ya sabes aquí en este mundo nadie me reconoce ni señala como ex –mortífago__…_

_Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar y Hermione no pudo más que quedarse mirándole con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Ante este pequeño gesto Draco carraspeo, y Hermione susurro un "Te comprendo". Hubo un pequeño silencio y después el rubio retomo su pose galante y altiva y le dijo:_

_-En fin, fue un placer volver a encontrarte, espero verte pronto por aquí- Draco le guiño el ojo coquetamente-…Hermione._

_Y sin más, se alejo por el pasillo._

Y así fue como todo empezó.

Después de ese encuentro le siguieron muchos más, sábado tras sábado. Se encontraban, saludaban, preguntas de ocasión (como estas, que tal, etc), se miraban intensamente unos segundos más y se iban, esperando la llegada del siguiente sábado. Sin falta alguna.

Pero al parecer hoy sería la excepción, y sin saber por que, eso la inquietaba. Era estupido e infantil, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que los encuentros dejaran de suceder solo por no verse ese sábado. No le agradaba en lo absoluto el sentimiento.

Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había dejado caer una caja con platos. Por Merlín, esto si que estaba mal, no sabía ni en que momento había entrado al pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios?- se dijo para si misma al ver el desastre, cuando estaba por agacharse para reparar los daños con su varita, algo se lo impidió. O más bien alguien.

De pronto unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y una voz acaricio su oído.- A mi también suele pasarme, no darme cuenta de lo que hago por divagar en mis pensamientos.

Hermione al escuchar su voz y sentir el contacto de su brazos, soltó un suspiro de alivio y cerro sus ojos. Draco la giro en su abrazo y la situó en frente de él.

-¿Deberás creíste que te desharías tan fácil de mi?- pregunto Draco con una suave sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, esperaba que no- le respondió serena.- ¿Acaso tu también sentiste el…

Hermione callo abruptamente, sintiendo que quizás aquella pregunta fuera a sonar demasiado tonta. Draco la miro serio.

-¿El miedo¿El miedo a que esto, sea lo que sea, fuera a terminar?- completo la pregunta, Hermione lo miro sorprendida y ambos asintieron.

Se quedaron unos minutos más disfrutando del silencio de su compañía. Draco varias veces abría y cerraba la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero perdiendo el valor rápidamente. Hermione estaba algo decepcionada, aunque sabía que no tenía por que, debido a que ella también tenía cosas que decir y ni aun siendo Gryffindor podía sacar el valor.

-Bueno, supongo que es tiempo que me vaya- Hermione se separo lentamente y Draco se quedo con la mirada fija en el suelo.- Harry me espera, adiós Draco.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y desganada se alejo de él, pero Draco al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios levanto rápido la mirada. La estaba observando irse y la desesperación lo estaba invadiendo, así que solo por esta vez dejo que sus impulsos actuaran por él. Tenía tantas cosas en mente por decirle.

De tres zancadas la alcanzó, tomo su brazo y la giro hacia el, con su mano izquierda acerco su cabeza hacia sus labios y con su otro brazo la abrazo por la espalda. Hermione estaba pasmada, veía como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo, al contrario: acorto la distancia y lo beso.

Ninguno de los dos podían creer que eso en realidad estuviera pasando: se estaban besando. Y era increíble.

Sintieron miles de vibraciones recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus piernas flaqueaban mientras que sus labios tomaban fuerza de quien sabe donde. Se besaron por unos segundos más, el aire poco a poco iba siendo necesario, y aquel beso lleno de energía y deseo, se fue convirtiendo en una tierna caricia.

-Adoro este supermercado- murmuró Draco mientras apoyaba su frente en la frente de la chica.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa, le dio un dulce beso en la nariz y dio un paso atrás- Ahora si es tiempo que me vaya, Harry debe estar buscándome y es capaz hasta de vocearme por el micrófono. ¿Nos vemos el próximo sábado?

-No- respondió inmediatamente Draco. Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto casi sin aliento.

-Nos vemos el lunes en el café del Callejón Diagon a las 6 pm.- Draco le aguanto la mirada seria y después relajo su rostro para soltar una leve carcajada-¿Crees que puedo esperar una semana para volver a verte, después de esto?

Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y ágilmente logro zafarse de un nuevo abrazo del rubio. Le guiño el ojo y le dijo juguetonamente:

-Umm…lo pensare - dijo mientras se alejaba caminando coqueta de Draco, que la miraba embobado.

Oh si..

Definitivamente amaba ese supermercado.

Fin

* * *

**Y bien? Espero sus opiniones, criticas , etc. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto, y espero vernos pronto con una nueva historia!.**

**atte: Blanks Malfoy**

**pd:a los que no conocen mi otra historia "Proceso de Felicidad" pues, los invito a leerla y darme sus opiniones :D !! **


End file.
